The present invention relates to a hair extension tool and more particularly pertains to holding a braid in place while it is simultaneously sealed and cut.
It is quite common for a person to supplement their own natural hair with strands of synthetic fiber formed to look like human hair. These synthetic fibers are braided into the natural hair for a gradual transition from the one to the other. In this fashion, the person can effectively increase their hair length so as to partake in many more hair styles. Braiding synthetic hair involves the process of cutting the finders and then burning or singeing these newly cut ends to prevent the synthetic strands from unraveling. Generally, this is accomplished by using scissors and a cigarette lighter, involving the constant switching between the two implements while simultaneously attempting to maintain a firm grasp on the braided fibers. The present invention seeks to provide a solution to these problems by providing a single implement that can perform all of these tasks.
The use of hair accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, hair accessories heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of heat sealing braids are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,654 to Crawford discloses a tool used to cut a synthetic material, such as braided synthetic hair fibers, and singe the end to prevent unraveling. U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,748 to Trimarchi discloses a tool for using heat to seal a braid of hair. U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,993 to Hashimoto discloses an electric device for treating hair.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a hair extension tool for holding a braid in place while it is simultaneously sealed and cut.
In this respect, the hair extension tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a braid in place while it is simultaneously sealed and cut.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved hair extension tool which can be used for holding a braid in place while it is simultaneously sealed and cut. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.